Memories Coming Back & Feelings Approaching
by shyausllyshipper
Summary: After Austin & Ally's break up. Memories and Feelings come back. (A Really Short Story)
1. Oh No, Memories

**A/N: I got this idea from Taylor Swift's song "I Knew You Were Trouble"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Summary: After Austin & Ally's break up. **

**Memories come back and feelings. **

* * *

_Kaleidoscope Of Memories_

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ding . Dong .

The doorbell rang. Ally opens the door and saw Trish.

"What are you doing here Trish?" Ally asked.

"Ally, I just heard about you and Austin." said Trish

"Are you okay? Are you mad?"

"I'm fine, I wanted to scream at him ,but no, that won't make me feel better." said Ally.

"Well, I'm always here if you need someone to help you." said Trish.

* * *

The next day, Ally woke up early and got ready for the day.

Today was just like another day.

She put on her white shirt that has a broken heart symbol and her black pants and white wedges.

Today was Saturday, a free day for her.

Her plans today was to go burn all the pictures that Austin & Her took and forget all the memories.

But, she decided to go shopping for some books and some stuff.

* * *

She walked around the food court ,and saw a couple having lunch.

_"Aw, I remember when Austin & I eat lunch together." _

"Oh no, _memories "_

* * *

Ally finished her shopping and went home.

She took out her book, where she puts her private thoughts.

**No one** was allowed to touch it, except her.

She started thinking about the memory she had at lunch.

She wrote down the memory and added

_" I think-I think when it's all over,_  
_It just comes back in flashes, you know?_  
_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories._  
_It just all comes back. But he never does. "_ **(1)**

She thought to herself, "Do I still have feelings for Austin?"

"No, no, he broke my heart."

/3

* * *

**A/N: The First Chapter is really short, I hope you guys don't mind. **

**(1) -** Taylor Swift's _[Music video spoken part:] _" I Knew You Were Trouble " I don't own!

This will probably have 6 chapters or less.


	2. Friendly Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Summary: After Austin & Ally's break up**

**Memories & Feelings come back.**

**A/N: I'm glad you like this! :)**

* * *

The next day, Ally wanted to go meet Austin.

You know, just have a _friendly_ talk.

Talk about his career and her career.

Ally texted Austin

* * *

**Ally: ( Hey, It's me , I just wanted to invite you to hangout, you know, as best friends. )**

**Austin: ( Sure, as best friends. )**

* * *

Ally wanted to look presentable.

She just dressed casual.

Just the usual, shoes, shirt , pants.

* * *

They meet at the food court.

"Hey Austin!" said Ally ,while waving.

"Hi Ally" Austin said awkwardly.

...

Silence For About 30 Seconds

...

"So, how's your career?" Austin said with an awkward smile.

"Great, ... , I guess." Ally said.

"How about your career?"

"Pretty great, if I say so myself." Austin said.

...

...

"So, let's talk ,before this gets any weirder." Ally said breaking the silence.

"We broke up, and , I don't want things to stay awkward like this."

"So, let's just forget we ever dated and you know, just be friends."

"Are you sure that's what you want Ally?" asked Austin.

"Yeah, it's better to be friends than being awkward around each other." Ally answered back.

"Friends?"

"and"

"Partners."

* * *

After that friendly talk with Austin.

Ally had another memory, when Austin asked her out.

"Ugh, another memory."

She took out her phone and called Trish for help.

"Hey Trish" Ally said.

" I need help"

"Sure, what is it?" said Trish.

"I promised to Austin to forget we ever dated and just be friends, but the memories just keep coming back." Ally said.

"Well, this is my advice, just let it out." said Trish.

"Thanks Trish, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!" Ally said.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter.**

**I hope you guys don't mind.**


	3. Songwriting

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Summary: After Austin & Ally's break up,**

**Memories & Feelings come back.**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, an idea popped on my mind.

I took out my journal and wrote down the memories.

I rip the paper off.

And burned it.

My idea didn't help at all.

I knew that I wasn't over Austin.

I wanted to tell him, that I still have feelings ,but he is probably over me.

I'm meeting Austin to write a new song today.

It's going to be awkward.

* * *

"Hey, Ally." said Austin.

"You're a few minute late, I thought Ally Dawson is never late."

"Oh, sorry, I was you know, stuck in traffic?" I lied.

"Your house is like a 10 minute drive from here." said Austin.

"Oh, you know what, let's just go work on the song." I said.

"I was thinking that the song should be about memories and feelings after you break up with someone" I said.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Austin asked.

"Oh, y'know, it just popped to my mind." I said.

"Well, let's start!"

* * *

*making beautiful music*

* for like 4 hours *

* * *

"We finished the song!" Austin said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, now , let's hear it."

' _Things are awkward between us. '_

_' After the break up '_

_' Memories are coming back '_

_' Feelings approaching'_

_' Ohhhh - ohh - oh "_

_' Things are just not the same '_

_' Memories are coming '_

_' Feelings are approaching '_

_' Things are just awkward between us. '_

_' Everything is changing '_

_' except '_

_' our feelings '_

_' for each other '_

_' and memories '_

_' never fade '_

_' and I hope you know how I feel '_

_' You will always be right here. '_

* * *

**A/N: The song isn't like one of those Austin Songs..**

**It's like " I Think About You" ,but anyways, another REALLY short chapter.**

**I wrote the song by myself. **


	4. Memories & Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally.**

**Summary: After Austin & Ally's break up.**

**Memories & Feelings come back.**

**A/N: Enjoy, last chapter.**

* * *

"This song is amazing" Austin said

"I can't wait for you to sing it on stage, Austin" Ally said.

* * *

Austin walked up on stage and prepared for the show.

He grab his guitar and he was ready.

"This song is called "Memories & Feelings"

' _Things are awkward between us. '_

_' After the break up '_

_' Memories are coming back '_

_' Feelings approaching'_

_' Ohhhh - ohh - oh "_

_' Things are just not the same '_

_' Memories are coming '_

_' Feelings are approaching '_

_' Things are just awkward between us. '_

_' Everything is changing '_

_' except '_

_' our feelings '_

_' for each other '_

_' and memories '_

_' never fade '_

_' and I hope you know how I feel '_

_' You will always be right here. '_

* * *

The crowd applause.

Austin bowed and went backstage.

"That was great, Austin!" Ally said.

"That was a great song, I'm glad you're my songwriter." Austin said

"The idea of the song was just, so you know, it relates."

"Um, yeah, that's because the song idea is about our break up." Ally confessed.

"After we broke up, memories came back and you know, my feelings, too."

"Really?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, love is the most_ powerful feeling_ I _felt_." Ally said.

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally, they stare into each other's eyes and their lips meet.

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this really short story.**

**:)**


End file.
